Wiring, such as electrical wiring, telephone lines and cable systems, is often housed within extensive conduit systems which protect the wiring from environmental conditions and the like. The systems typically include several junctions or intersections which occur when the conduit line changes direction or when a single conduit branches into two or more conduits. A special conduit is provided at these junctions, for example an "LB Conduit" is often used where the conduit line changes directions. During installation of the system, the conduit line is laid until the intersection is reached. At that point, the appropriate intersection piece is selected and attached to the exposed end of the conduit line. The next section of the conduit line is then attached to the other end of the intersection piece. Typically, the ends of the conduit sections are threaded and the intersection piece is attached to the conduit sections by screwing the conduit sections and intersection piece together. The wiring is threaded through the conduit sections and intersection piece.
The intersection pieces are often subject to stresses which cause the piece to fracture, break, or become damaged, requiring replacement of the intersection piece. The damaged intersection piece is removed by breaking the part into pieces. The exposed wiring must then cut so that the wires may be individually threaded through the opposite ends of the replacement part. One end of the replacement part is screwed onto one of the conduit sections in the same manner as the initial installation of the conduit line. Since the conduit sections of the installed line are essentially fixed in place, the opposite end of the replacement part may not be screwed onto the next section of the line. Instead, a separate fitting is required between the replacement part and the conduit section. Once the replacement part is installed, the cut sections of wiring must be coupled together. Problems often occur if the wiring is taut since some slack is required to reconnect the wiring. Moreover, cutting the wiring interrupts the services provided by the wiring, for example electricity, telephone or cable service. This lengthy interruption is highly inconvenient to the end user and, in some instances, may even be unacceptable.
A conduit connector which is easy to install and replace is desirable. Similarly, a conduit connector which may be installed without severing the wiring housed by the old conduit connector is desirable.